


Important Questions

by idontlikegravy (subcircus)



Series: The Wolfe and the Raven [2]
Category: Highlander: The Raven
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-27
Updated: 2009-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-03 20:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subcircus/pseuds/idontlikegravy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, Amanda, who is MacLeod?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Important Questions

## Important Questions

 

“So, Amanda, who is MacLeod?” Nick asked. The two of them were lying in bed, wrapped in each others arms, Nick casually stroking Amanda’s hair.

 

Amanda sighed. The question was becoming a recurring theme, and one that she consistently managed to dodge. But, right now she wasn’t in much of a position to duck out of anything. She chewed her lip thoughtfully.

 

“I assume from what Liam said that he’s Immortal. And, he must be…important to you. I just want to know,” Nick continued with a playful smile.

 

“If it’s just casual interest, why do you keep asking?” Amanda asked. Nick chuckled.

 

“Because you keep avoiding. Worried I’ll be jealous?”

 

Amanda made an indignant little noise in her throat before rolling over onto her stomach so she could look Nick in the eyes. She scrutinised him for a moment or two and then seemed to come to a decision.

 

“Okay, I’ll answer you,” she said. The tone in her voice was resigned, but her calculating gaze and mischievous smile told Nick she was not waving a white flag. He waited for her to add the ‘but’. “I’ll answer you when you can beat me with a sword,” Amanda added as she rolled off Nick and casually strutted toward the bathroom.

 

Nick gave a little growl of frustration and shook his head, but internally he was laughing.

 


End file.
